Brought Back to Life
by Alexandra the Snow Princess
Summary: After Amethyst dies, Askel visits her and something amazing happens... (Image above is a Celtic symbol of life) Disclaimer: I don't own "Frozen" Read, review, and favorite please! :)


**Summary**: _After Amethyst's heart was pierced by Hans, she dies a few moments later. After three days on her deathbed, her brother Askel visits her. His powerful love for his sister will finally be showing... A brother/sisterly love oneshot! _

_Grab your tissues if you're going to keep on reading this. This is a tearjerker (sort of?)._

* * *

**Brought Back to Life**

Princess Amethyst, daughter of Queen Elsa and King Amund of Arendelle, screamed in complete agony as a sword exited her body and was tossed onto the ground by the nefarious Prince Hans of the Southern Isles. The Prince knew about the Queen and King's daughter that was so precious to them, he planned that if he ended their daughter's life, the Queen would be in a perfect, vulnerable state for him to murder her.

"_AMETHYST_!" The Queen cried out loudly, dashing over to her fallen daughter. The Princess was panting loudly, clutching her chest painfully. Elsa put Amethyst on her lap and supported her delicate head. "Sweetie..." Her mother was unable to form the right words, she tried to close the wound on Amethyst's chest but it was pointless. Her flowing blood was too hot for the ice to take effect.

"M-Mom... No-Nothing c-can be d-done-... About t-this..." The Princess cupped her mother's cheek, stroking it shakily. They knew the consequences of heart of an immortal being pierced. The entire royal family was immortal (the entire Kingdom of Arendelle and allied nations have accepted this revelation), once the heart has been pierced the unfortunate immortal's life will end.

"I-I love you, m-my d-de-dearest..." Elsa whispered. Her daughter managed a weak smile before her eyes fluttered closed and her head turned to the side. The Queen cupped her mouth, her tears flowed out like a river as she grieved. The snow in the room didn't move, it was as if time had stopped for the icy crystals.

Prince Hans didn't notice that the King was about to send him to oblivion, with a wooden club in hand. After the Prince was knocked out cold, he was shackled and sent to the dungeons. King Amund grieved for his daughter along with the rest of the royal family.

* * *

**3 days later**...

A funeral was about to be held for Amethyst in 2 more days. Prince Askel, the son of Elsa and Amund, asked his parents "I want to see my sister in private. Can I?" His parents nodded and opened the doors. His sister was paler than normal and completely motionless, but she still appeared beautiful even in death. Askel walked over to his sister's deathbed, he sat down beside her body. Reaching his hand out, he touched the cold, clammy hands of his deceased sister.

He was muttering, "You're not dead, Amethyst. You're not dead, can you hear me? Please, c-co-come back..." His tears started to drop from his gray eyes, falling onto his sister's chest. Askel leaned down to kiss his sister's cheek, his hand was now placed over her heart where she had been stabbed.

He just didn't know that something amazing is about to happen.

The Prince's hand began to glow dimly, he didn't notice at first but it progressively became brighter. The moment that the light became too much to bear he covered his eyes. As the light faded, he tried to interpret what was happening. He backed away from Amethyst's body, the Prince watched in amazement on how her hair was slowly gaining its dark chocolate brown to platinum silvery white ends, her chest rose, her face was gaining the rosy cheeks and natural pale skin color back, and her lips changed from deathly gray to light pink.

Askel heard Amethyst softly moan. He gasped as her bluish purple eyes opened suddenly. His sister turned her head towards him and smiled. Askel ran over to her and nearly yelled, "I LOVE YOU, AMETHYST!" The Princess giggled, the exact noise that her brother wanted to hear for the past 3 days. "I love you too, Askel." The Prince helped his eldest sister off her deathbed, she wobbled for a few seconds before regaining balance again. "Where's Mom and Dad, Askel?" The Princess questioned, her brother replied, "Out on the pavilion in the garden. They're still mourning for you along with everyone else."

The Princess dashed down the halls with her brother to the garden. "Go tell them that there is a surprise outside the pavilion near the pond, ok?" Amethyst asked.

Askel immediately went up to the doors and opened them, a huge grin gracing his face. "Everyone!" Everyone that was mourning for his sister turned around to face him. "There's a surprise near the pond. C'mon, come see!" His family followed him to the pond. "So, w-wha-what's the surprise, A-Askel?" His little cousin, Myriam questioned.

The Prince smiled and pointed to the tree across of the water. His sister, was standing there. Amethyst noted that and she walked to her grieving family. Everyone (except for Askel) gasped, the Queen spoke, "I-Is that...?" Her daughter was standing before her. Amethyst flicked her eyes up to her mother's and embraced her. Eventually everyone joined in on the group hug.

"How's this even possible?" Elsa asked, baffled at how her daughter was now living and breathing. Amethyst answered, "It was Askel. He never gave up hope. He brought me back to life." Everyone looked at Askel, who was now blushing madly. Eventually, everyone hugged him.

As they broke apart, Amethyst whispered in her brother's ear, "Thank you, Askel... For giving me life again."

* * *

**Author's Note**:_ I would be lying if I told you I never cried while writing this. Yes I did cry as I wrote this. I have emotions too, you know... I hope you enjoyed this tragic-to-extreme-joy oneshot. _

_Btw, Askel's ability to bring his sister back comes from his Biokinesis powers. Read my profile for more info on it._


End file.
